


Neon lights

by GoldenRope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Brother beef?, Cyberpunk, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gay Severus Snape, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Smut, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRope/pseuds/GoldenRope
Summary: “the cities and towns on the moon were cramped due to the oxygen and gravity spots not being expanded yet. There was no need. No more people were coming in. Well, mostly the ones who are sent there are called many things. Mutants, freaks, or even warlocks. Sirius didn’t mind the moon. Earth didn’t sound so good on the news anyways.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Snack - Relationship, Snack hp, StarPrince, snirius
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Familiar man

  
  
  


🌑🌑🌑🌑

The lights in the club were beginning to irritate, the strobe giving Sirius a headache. He doesn’t know how many hours have past or how many drinks he had. He doesn’t even know who is screaming in his ear. If he had to guess then it would probably be James but he could be anywhere with that ginger girl that he knows from the academy that served them drinks. The lights were coming from different angles, making him feel like he was dissolving in a rainbow. The place was so light but so dim at the same time, it made Sirius’s brain hurt. The music didn’t do much justice either. It just made his ears ring even harder, like a bomb just exploded near by. Everything Sirius could do is just stare at the bottom of his glass, stained with the drops of the neon blue drink he just had. That couldn’t be good for him. None of this is but he promised the boys that he would be more relaxed and carefree, like he wasn’t already. Look where it brought him.

When Sirius finally turned around to see who was talking to him he just saw Remus’s grinning face. He was already glistering from sweat but still bounced like a maniac. It’s like he had an unlimited supply of energy, it must have been the drinks and the pink crystals. Remus yelled over the music that he was going to go over and see where Peter is. Everything Sirius do is bob his head while glancing around to see if anything more interesting would catch his attention. He saw James still trying to hit on the waitress and chuckled while slowly getting up. He wouldn’t sit there at the table alone so he could go at least get some pretty face for the night, yet his body immediately protested. Sirius froze as he felt nausea building up in his stomach. Not wanting to get any awkward stares when he pukes, he immediately began to push past everyone. 

The lights were beginning to hurt his eyes. The crowd was so big and the exit difficult to find. He didn’t know what to focus on. He saw Peter try to make conversation with the pretty exotic dancer dressed in a skimpy holo costume while Remus was trying to keep him from jumping onto the stage. The circular dance floor was lighting up with different shades while also gently rotating. Sirius had no idea what the person designing this place was thinking. The VIP guests were on the balconies to be more away from the crowd which Sirius thought would have been a better idea now since no one had a sense of space here. His eyes finally caught the guards dragging out some half conscious man.. Or woman, Sirius couldn’t tell who was who anymore but it was through the back door which he was thankful for because he knows how to get out now. The back door was behind the ice bar that annoyingly was also changing colours. With major effort he pushed through to follow the direction until he could finally breathe fresh air again. The guards threw the person onto the street and turned back around to the shady corner to get inside the bar, making sure to shove Sirius away from the door. 

‘Assholes’ He blurted out and crouched down, trying to breathe as calmly as he can. The nausea was growing inside his stomach and spreading like a virus. Thankfully there was not that much sound around, just cars gliding by and people walking on the street. He was alone in the creepy dark corner, next to the incinerators and against the graffitied walls, the paint glowing in contrast to the dark. That just made him feel worse so he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He was starting to relax until he heard someone open the door, his eyes instantly darting in the direction. At first he couldn’t make out the figure’s features but then his eyes were beginning to adjust. It was a man…. A very familiar one. 

The other male stopped and slowly crouched down to him when he saw Sirius, saying something to him which he wasn’t bothered to listen to. He was just focused on the other’s familiar face until it clicked in his head. The man had dark curtains of straight, ebony hair glistering in the faint neon lights and his eyes like two onyxes. ‘Snivellus?’ He snorted, seeing the other’s face twist in surprise. The man had thin and grossly sharp features, his skin pale like chalk. The most eye catching thing was his long hooked nose, one of the sources of Sirius’s jokes back in the day. His actual name was Severus Snape and oh god how Sirius loved to play all those jokes on him. Just remembering that thin twitchy kid made him giggle. When the other male processed the information he quickly pulled on a glare before turning around and throwing out the trash in the incinerator.

‘Oh come on, Sniiiiv. Say something to an old friend’ Sirius slurred while slowly getting up. All his attention was now away from his aching stomach and on the old classmate. He remembers him from the academy, he was that ginger girl’s friend which James hated him for. They would jump to any opportunity to torment the boy so James could catch the red heads attention. Sirius was too drunk to remember her name even though it was something simple. Maybe they are working in the club together. Who knew they would still be friends. Why would she be friends with that rat in the first place was a mystery. 

Severus pressed the button on the incinerator and turned around to get to the door. That journey of course was disturbed by Sirius grabbing the pale man by the wrist before he could leave. ‘Come on, Snivellus. It’s been a long time, eh?’ He felt the man tense in his grip yet the expression was cold and threatening. ‘What do you want, Black?’ Snape spat, trying to wiggle his bony hand out of Sirius’s tight grip. He wasn’t dressed as revealing as most were. Sirius would say he was fully covered but the silks that were meant to cover the revealed parts were basically see through. He was dressed in all black (which didn’t surprise Sirius at all) and had white blush and eyeshadow on which almost looked invisible on him. The only contrast on his skin was the black eyeliner.

‘Go mind your own business’ Snape hissed at him, trying to seem bold even though Sirius can feel the other man’s panic rising.’Awh, you don’t miss me?’ Sirius giggled as he tried to pull Snape by the waist. Before he could even do anything he was instantly thrown back by an invisible force. His back hit the metal wall but the force thankfully wasn’t strong enough to fracture anything. Black almost passed out at that but thankfully there was still some consciousness in him. His feet feeling light and the pain spreading through his bones. He didn’t even pay attention to any of the surroundings. Whether Snivellous was gone or not didn’t matter anymore. The man must have no regulation in his gloves. The muggles would get him for that later. ‘Fucking bastard’ He hissed as he tried to sit up, pulling out his mobile to message the boys at the same time. He texted them to not look for him before calling a cab. While waiting for it he tried to steady his breathing again and try to put all of his best efforts into not puking over himself. He would get that greasy slimy bastard next time. His gloves should be regulated harder. 

When the cab arrived, Sirius tried the best he could to stumble over to it and tell the plump driver where he lives. Getting back to his apartment didn’t take too long, the cities and towns on the moon were cramped due to the oxygen and gravity spots not being expanded yet. There was no need. No more people were coming in. Well, mostly the ones who are sent there are called many things. Mutants, freaks, or even warlocks. Sirius didn’t mind the moon. Earth didn’t sound so good on the news anyways.

Sirius stumbled into his apartment when he got to the top floor, frantically going straight to the his medicine shelf to get something for the nausea. His apartment was dimly lit by the multi coloured lights outside. He had many windows so the light pollution still made it look like day time even though Sirius doesn’t actually know what day time is like. It was just shifting lights. Blue, green, many colours. Appearing and disappearing. Transitioning. 

When he swallowed some pills he just sat on the floor for some time, letting his body process everything. The pain was still in his bones but it began to fade. Sirius managed to get up after a few minutes and walk over to his bedroom balcony to shut down the blinds. The ocean of lights still strained his eyes, skyscrapers projecting colourful advertisements and news. Bridges between buildings and many, many roads of floating cars. The earth covered a big spot in the sky, the sun being a smaller spot behind it. He could see there were lights on it too and satellites and space stations circling the dapple sphere. 

He stared at the view for a moment longer before tapping the screen on the wall to close all the blinds. When the whole room was consumed by pitch black he managed to stumble to his bed, almost having to tear off all his slightly sweaty clothes and throwing them on the floor. When he closed his eyes he felt like he was dragged somewhere or thrown around in space. His sheets felt like clouds of fluff, seducing his mind into deep sleep. Many thoughts were still running through his head. He hoped that the rest of his team was okay with getting home and not throwing up somewhere in dark corners or on the street. And that someone punched Snape in the face. He doesn’t even know what the greasy git was doing there, it didn’t look like he was just there for a good time. Sirius tried to brush away the sudden curiosity and let his mind finally rest. Luckily for him it didn’t take much before his mind filled up with flashes of different dreams. 

🌑🌑🌑🌑

His shift ended before the club began to close down and he was thankful that he could go early. Lily said not to wait for her and Severus wasn’t in the mood to. He just grabbed his stuff without even changing and made his way out through the locker room as quickly as he could. Waiting at the moto stop would have taken too much time and would have too much people again so walking was the better option. There wasn’t too much people on the street, making the stroll home a bit easier. 

Even outside the club the streets were noisy with cars flowing by and people trying to out talk one another on the call. Figures of news reporters were projected onto the street, talking about some recent attack in some other city. Severus gripped his bag tighter, trying to walk past everyone as fast as he could. He didn’t want be around all the noise anymore, the music from the club already made his ears hurt. The more corners he turned, the less lights and holograms there was. The colourful city streets and roads were becoming more grim and murky. Severus walked past more and more stained metal building with rusty pipes, avoiding the small rivers of manky water coming from there. The occasional holograms drifting by were more glitchy and provided less light but enough to illuminate the groups of ladies and boys standing around some corners with shady purchasers coming by. 

When Severus got to spinner’s tetra he made sure to make a low groan while beginning to climb all the steps in the construction. The steps and bridges between the gray, rotting buildings were like a labyrinth. Everyone had to adjust to the complex environments pretty quickly or get lost and may never be found. Specially in the district where Snape was. Usually everyone minded their own business but there were problematic kids that don’t get how things work here. Every corner revealed shady individuals. Either almost shagging against the neon graffitied walls or coming out of their apartments for a quick smoke. When he got to his apartment he tried to avoid the hooded woman outside, screaming something into her earpiece. Severus quickly unlocked the door and got into his apartment, making sure to check all the locks when he closed it. 

Dropping the bag on the ground he crossed his one bedroom apartment to his musky bathroom. The eyeliner was a bit difficult to rub off but it eventually came off like everything else. He doesn’t even know what's the point of putting on all this makeup yet boss insisted. Severus threw the makeup wipes in the small rusty trash can before tying his hair up and making his way over to his small kitchen, peeling off his black latex and silk costume embroidered with glitter. He threw the costume in the washing machine and glanced over at the little fridge. He should have probably eaten after a long shift at work yet he was too tired to make himself something. 

The small hard mattress on his bunk still felt amazing after a long day at standing behind the bar. To relax himself even more Severus pushed open the small window and grabbed himself some different coloured cigarette pack that was hidden in his bed. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights in his room, just let his eyes adjust to the dark before lighting his purple cigarette with black patterns on it. The purple smoke escaped into the window when he puffed, staring at the neon skyscrapers in the distance behind the rotting half lit buildings in his district. The main light was the lit up signs and glitchy holograms floating by. Shampoo and lotion commercials with half naked chicks as their mascot, cigarette commercials, movie trailers. A faint blue light ran over Snape’s chalky skin, revealing some faint marks. 

He tried to process what just happened today. Not like he wasn’t used to almost getting assaulted at work but the sudden meeting startled him. Sirius Black. A rich pure blooded brat who’s parents warmed up to the muggle dominated government so now he thinks he could just do whatever he wanted. Severus squeezed the cigarette in his hand and threw it out the window. The sudden spike of rage made his head hurt. The asshole thought he was so big, just appeared out of nowhere all dressed up and smelling like the finest drinks they had, like the rich pompous he is. Severus did appreciate his leather jacket though. It had a nice holo constellation on the back and decorated with silver. Leather was so expensive on the moon. It was probably to show off his status. 

Severus flopped on his back and grabbed the nearby pillow for comfort. With a slight sigh he looked around the small room, not having any will to sleep and neither to do anything productive. The room had awkward pipes and wires in the corners that weren’t too visible yet still mildly irritating. Posters and photos were stuck on the cold, steel walls where there was space. The desk was small and had a little mirror on it as well as a computer and make up laying around awkwardly. There were books on his little shelf which was very rare to come across and Severus would not have had them if not for Regulus and his status. He had a big appreciation for physical copies, specially if those were classics. The screens were eye straining and didn’t feel special. 

After hours Severus finally began to fall more and more tired, rubbing his eyes. He cringed at the rough sensation of his glove that muggles “had to” restrict the ones like him with. His gloves were black with a white does on them. The does had a pretty tint of blue and Severus almost liked it.. Yet the gloves were a restriction that was put on him for what he was just like on everyone else. Severus tried to not think about it too much. Thoughts just disturbed his sleep and staying awake for too long was the last thing he wanted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and Sci fi piece ever so hope it wasn’t too cringe for you. I got really inspired to write this pair lately so I produced this mess. I tried not to overshare much info about this setting I made up in one day so I could reveal more about it later so not everything is going to be clear rn. 
> 
> I tried to make the Harry Potter elements here make sense in a cyberpunk ish setting. I try not to have the main two out of character so comment if they are. The snack/snirius community is really small and I felt like making a contribution even if it’s kinda wack.


	2. Hard feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> -Slight drug use  
> -Rapey behaviour

🌑🌑🌑🌑

  
  


Lily’s apartment was bigger than Severus’s. The rooms weren’t cramped and there were way more of them. He didn’t usually come there but she needed a hand with something that day and he had nothing to do at that time. His club shift didn’t start that early and he asked Mulciber to get out of lab work today. 

‘So you want it to glow in the dark?’ Severus repeated in his usual lazy tone as he gently held the box of red hair dye that Lily bought. Lily quickly nodded with a hint of glee in her expression.

‘Isn’t that cool? I saw someone yesterday with it’ Lily hummed, grinning at him. Severus just shrugged and opened the box, gesturing to her couch. She seemed excited about the change of look so Severus didn’t think too much of it even though it came out of nowhere. Lily never really bothered with her hair or makeup too much.

While she was making herself comfy, he was preparing the dye, occasionally glancing around the room and at the pastel coloured lights that escaped their way in through the window blinds. The soft light painted the dull metal walls that were occasionally decorated with posters and shelves but big chunks of them left untouched. 

‘Did you see our old classmates yesterday?’ Lily suddenly broke the silence, making Snape tense up. 

‘You bet I did’ Severus murmured, beginning to part her hair. ‘James was a bit out of it. He definitely grew into his hair’ She chuckled, playing with the bottom hem of her pink tank top as she bagan rambling on about how she saw James yesterday.

‘Do you want to dye your hair yourself?’ Severus hissed, stopping midway into dyeing the left side of her hair. ‘Sorry I just-‘ Lily sighed, not finishing the sentence. Severus immediately felt guilty and just resumed dyeing her hair, the red dye already shining in contrast with the soft pink light from the outside. ‘They didn’t try anything did they?’ Lily quietly asked, looking at her color changing coffee table before putting her feet on it to get more comfy. 

Severus sighed in slight reluctance before shaking his head. ‘No’ he lied, carrying on to cover every strand of hair he could see. ‘But I saw one of the bastards trying to assault one of the dancers and James not laying off of you’ Severus stated flatly as he stood back a bit to see how much hair he had to cover. 

‘Well It wasn’t like that’ Lily protested suddenly, crossing her arms. ‘Maybe they are better now, they’ve grown up after all’ she continued on, causing Severus to scowl slightly. 

‘Is that who you’re getting all pretty for?’ He grilled on, putting most of his effort into not sounding as aggressive as he wanted to. 

‘No’ Lily hissed back at him and Severus didn’t argue anymore, his mind flashing back to yesterday. Lily got treated like a commodity by one of the pricks and she still swooned over it. 

They both could tell how tense the other one was so Lily just changed the conversation to the funny advertisement she saw on the way home as Severus carried on doing her hair. 

Just when Severus was on the last part of Lily’s hair he felt a beep on his bracelet, it must have been a message from boss. ‘Wash it off in 20 minutes’ Severus blurted out as he made his way to the kitchen to throw out the plastic gloves. 

‘Are you gonna stay for a movie?The coffee shop is closed, I don’t have any work until 10 again so-‘

‘I can’t’ 

Severus cut her off quickly before checking the message, “get your ass here now, you don’t get to be off work”. Severus rolled his eyes as he deleted the message from his bracelet, going back into the living room. ‘I have work’ he said as he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. ‘I can make it up to you later’ Severus promised before rushing out of her apartment. 

🌘🌑🌑🌑

The city lights were switched to pastel pinks, oranges and yellows. Regular white street lights shined as bright as they could, the artificial light replacing the earth's sunlight. The sky was still as black as always, with earth orbiting with them around the flaming star in the distance. Sirius saw the sight more than once but he still found it more interesting then the meeting they were having. Holograms of Dumbledore’s and the order’s heads were babbling on about something, in front of him. Tonks was throwing in some ideas again and Remus making sure everyone knows that he agrees. Sirius was just glancing out the window of his apartment while fidgeting with the pen that was randomly laying around on his table.  _ I should really do a clean up, _ he thought to himself. He had thrown on a white t-shirt to look more presentable during the meeting while everyone else was already properly dressed. His dark hair was still a bit of a mess but no one paid attention to that, it was just the usual Sirius. His legs felt like jelly and his mind somewhere else. 

He took his eyes off the floating holograms of fish outside one of the skyscrapers when they finished talking about how they still don't know what caused the latest attack in the nearby city. They all said their goodbyes and began to log off. Before Sirius could do the same he heard James call out his name. ‘What?’ He mumbled while rubbing his eyes. They were the only ones on the call, making Sirius a bit suspicious about what was so important to have to keep him at his table when he could’ve been snoozing on his bed. 

‘Your rember Lily, right?’ James asked, his tone a bit shy. The mention of her just caused Sirius to groan, rubbing his face to ease his growing exhaustion. ‘Yeah, your one and only true love. We all know’ He grumbled, knowing what will come next. 

‘So I saw her-‘

‘Last night at the club’

Sirius finished the sentence for him, wanting the conversation to pass quickly. Maybe back in the academy it was funny but now he can get the girl himself. 

‘I just thought maybe you want to go back there with me’ James offered, putting his arms behind his head to seem laid back. 

‘Do I, now?’ Sirius raised a brow. Maybe they were off duty but that didn’t mean that Sirius would get himself shitfaced again because James needed to get his dick wet. 

‘Come on, Pads. I don’t wanna go there alone. Remus said he will be in the Grand Garden with Tonks and Peter said he got stuff’ James whined, his tone turning desperate. Sirius just rolled his eyes at that, glancing back at the floating by cars outside. His mind then flashed back to last night.  _ Snivellus would be there, wouldn’t he? _ , Sirius thought to himself as he watched the hologram of a pink cloud float close to his window. 

‘Fine, just promise me that you won’t get into some shit’ Sirius groaned, rubbing his temples. ‘You’re the one who will need to promise me that’ James chuckled and logged off too. 

Sirius turned off the projector in the table, leaning back against his chair. His room was now flooded with silence, the sudden peace making his skin crawl. He didn’t want to be left with his thoughts for too long yet he sat there for a little while, the moment being so rare. Sirius didn’t actually know what he was doing anymore. Everyone seemed like they had their own, eventful life and he was just a background character. Nothing was going on anymore in his life. Everything he had was the order and his team. Maybe the club wasn’t such a bad idea for him. 

🌑🌑🌑🌑

Severus stared outside the car window, watching the other cars pass by them. He didn’t want to look at Riddle, he wasn’t in a good mood today. Severus didn’t want to say anything either. If he could voice his mind he would have a lot of things to say to a lot of people. But it didn’t matter, he just had to focus on spending another shift in the club again. Pouring drinks to people he won’t ever see again. If he could even call anyone here people anymore. 

When the car came to a stop, he felt a slender hand slither onto his thigh. He knew who’s it was and there was no escape so with a deep breath he turned his head in the person’s direction. Riddle's face was half deformed from a radiation accident, a chunk of his hair being burned off, leaving behind pink, leathery skin. One of his eyes was a prosthetic and the other was covered by the black hair that was still left on his scalp. He didn’t have to see it to know that there was menace in it.

‘You’ll give this to Malfoy, won’t you, love?’ He asked, his snake-like mouth twisting into a smile. He slipped a flash drive into Severus’s hand, Severus having no choice but to oblige. After giving his boss a quick nod he attempted to get out of the car, his attempt cut short by the older man’s hand jerking him back by his thigh. ‘You forgot something’ Riddle grumbled in short temper but dropped the bag of pink crystals into the younger male’s lap anyways. ‘I’ll transfer units to you after you prove yourself more useful to me’ 

And with that Severus was finally kicked out of the car, his heart rate beginning to go back to normal as soon as the car flew out of sight. ‘Bastard’ Severus spat, looking down at the little bag of the pink powder that he clutched between his bony fingers. The lights around him were back to neon, indicating night. People pushed by him like he wasn’t even there. Severus sometimes felt he wasn’t either. 

After casting a last glance at the holograms of planets on one of the shops, he made his way inside the club. The sudden music that filled his ears felt like a punch, to which he was used to yet still made him dizzy. Without wasting any time he pushed past everyone toward the changing rooms in the back, making his way straight for the loo’s. No one paid attention when he slammed the door shut, sitting down and opening the little bag. 

Being in the lab for hours made him exhausted and he knew that he can’t allow himself to rest. Boss needed more batches of the powder to sell while gathering some more news from the others while Lucius kept the units coming in from the club. 

Severus carefully sprinkled the pink powder on his wrist and began inhaling. The powder instantly began to burn his nose, causing him to groan at first. Shortly after his body began to relax, feeling like it’s melting. Any pain or headache began suddenly let go and his mind filled with euphoria, squeezing a little giggle from him. 

He knew he couldn’t stay there for very long so he quickly zipped up the bag and shoved it in his pocket, walking out of the loo as normally as he possibly could. 

He tried to not mess up on the make up, his hands feeling a bit shaky but then another worker helped him do all the difficult parts. This time he wore a hood with the outfit. Lucius updated everyone that the police were getting suspicious of them lately so they had to cover their faces more. Wearing a mask would probably draw too much attention.

The bar was packed with people as it usually was on the weekends. He could still spot Lily in the crowd with her hair now glowing in the strobe of light. Severus sucked on his lip in slight guilt. Maybe he was too rude to her today. Even if she was happy to see the bastard, Severus didn’t want to make it seem like he’s pushing her away. 

Then all the guilt shattered in a blink of an eye when he saw a familiar black haired figure making his way over to Lily after she had placed drinks onto someone’s table. It was James again. Seeing the other man made immense anger grow inside him, reminding him of how it felt. Almost enough to go and end him right there. 

His arm suddenly began to glow up and he quickly grabbed it, ducking behind the bar. He couldn’t start a scene or let anyone know that his gloves were altered. The last thing he needed was attention. Severus noticed how the other bartenders stared at him so he quickly pulled on an awkward smile after getting back up. 

If James was there then his sidekick must have been too. And Severus wasn’t wrong. There he was. Sirius Black. His skin was tan and already shimmering from sweat. His long wavy black hair in a bun, with some curls sticking out. Severus scowled at how the man tried to expose as much of his chest and toned stomach as possible, flashing his black tattoos under the loose clothing. He was dancing with some dark skinned boy who was dressed in neon blues and pinks. Sirius obviously tried to seem flirty with the other but his eyes were searching for something in the crowd. 

Severus just rolled his eyes and turned on his bracelet, typing in a message for Lucius to find him. He couldn’t be focusing on the wrong thing. 

🌘🌑🌑🌑

Sirius wasn’t drunk yet. In fact, he hasn’t gotten the chance to drink. They just came here..Well, now it’s only him. James went to find his ginger pretty girl and left him alone on the rotating dance floor. He did manage to find company with some pretty boy in the crowd but his mind couldn’t focus on him. Even when they were basically grinding on each other. It’s like he’s hoping to see something but doesn’t know what. 

Finally his eyes landed on the target that now fully took his attention off of the male that was pressing against him. Snivellous was pouring drinks to some couple on the ice bar that finally settled on a turquoise colour and didn’t annoyingly flash colours like the rest of the club. He didn’t understand why seeing the ugly git got him so excited and what kind of excited it made him. He could just turn back around and woo the pretty boy that he just met into his bed like a normal person would but his eyes were fixated on the pale man on the far end of the room. 

Everyone praised him for being brave on missions but somehow he was getting nervous when he began making his way to the bar. He already forgot about the other boy. Sirius sensed that he was losing interest anyways so he didn’t feel bad for just leaving him. What caused him to slow down was a sudden figure approaching Snape over at the bar. 

It was a tall man, with golden blonde hair going down to his hips. He wore a black trench coat, embroidered with silver and gold, reaching down to the floor. The man's glasses covered half of his face so Sirius couldn’t identify much of his facial features. He did note that it wasn’t a muggle by his snake patterned gloves. 

Severus slipped something into the man's hand and went back to pouring drinks, the blonde man wandering away into the VIP balconies. 

Sirius couldn’t decide whether it was suspicious or not. Maybe it was a good idea to come here. Something wasn’t right. He just had that feeling. 

Severus didn’t notice it was him at first, just quickly asked what he wanted to drink while cleaning something behind the counter. ‘Well what do you like?’ Sirius asked, pulling on the smuggest expression he can make. The way Severus spun around almost had him rolling on the ground but the man’s expression made him cringe. It was his teeth. He remembered how yellow and crooked his teeth looked when he was a teen but now it wasn’t the case. They were black. And not just painted black, they were a whole different material. It wasn’t a trend or anything he has ever seen anyone else do so why would Snivellus bother. They were still a bit crooked like his original ones. 

‘What are you doing here, Black?’ 

‘Getting a drink’ 

Sirius answered simply. For some reason he got off of seeing Severus so furious. It scratched an itch that no one else could. 

Severus just let out a pained sigh, glancing in the other direction like he’s not the one hard to look at. ‘Just tell me what you want’ He spat, crossing his arms. Severus’s eyes couldn’t stop darting around the room, either like he wanted to escape or saw something. 

‘Just give me a Rapancy’ Sirius said while tapping his fingers on the counter. Severus just nodded and started grabbing some ingredients for the drink, his eyes occasionally darting to something in the crowd. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem like good news for Severus judging by the way he pulled his hood down. 

That finally got Sirius on his guard and he glanced around the crowd while trying to seem as relaxed as possible. He couldn’t tell if Severus just saw James or there was something else in there. Finally something unusual caught his eyes. There were muggles standing around by the entrance. It’s not even the absence of gloves that gave them away, they were dressed in police uniform. 

‘Got some unwanted guests?’ Sirius turned back to the other man, gesturing towards the police officers. Snape didn’t answer, just shoved his drink to him. Sirius mixed the red, sparkly cocktail with the neon straw, getting a bit impatient. ‘C’mon. You can talk, right?’ Sirius teased, taking a sip. 

‘What are you actually doing here?’ Severus asked again, looking down at the glass that he was drying. ‘Well.. James wanted to come again to get his red headed crush’ He snorted, glancing back at the crowd to see where his friend was. 

‘You mean obsession?’ Severus snarked, starting to make someone else’s order. 

‘You can call it that too’ Sirius sighed and turned back to Severus after he couldn’t find his teammate in the crowd. ‘You can’t tell me you aren’t obsessed with her too. You’re always with her’ Sirius huffed in sudden defence of his friend, watching Severus closely. 

‘The difference is that I’m her friend.. And I never assaulted anyone to get her attention’ Severus spat, his hands beginning to curl into fists.

‘Pfft, assaulted’ Sirius brushed off. ‘Those were just a few pranks… You’re so sensitive’ 

‘Yeah, right’ Severus hissed through his clenched teeth, the flashing lights highlighting his every muscle. 

Sirius opened his mouth to tease him on until he heard Peter’s voice in his earpiece. 

‘You have to get here right now!’

‘Jesus Christ’

Sirius pressed onto his earpiece, feeling like his ear was gonna bleed. He did note that Severus suddenly looked up at him, his hand reaching for his unusual bracelet that was covering a big part of his left arm. It was either high tech or covering something. Or both. 

Peter yelled on about how an attack was going on so he had to grab James and get to the base as quickly as possible. So after casting one last look at Severus, he grabbed his mobile and connected his earpiece to James’s, telling him what Peter just said.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Green Hologram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw;ummm, a bit of smut at the end?

🌗🌑🌑🌑

  
  
  


The AV van was moving in a rush while Alice was tattering with his gloves. There were no windows, just computers everywhere with other phoenix's order members typing away around them. Frank was doing James’s gloves on the opposite side, the mission getting dictated to them. 

It was an attack on some muggle research lab. Peter and Remus were already there while the two of them had to pretend like they weren’t going to get shit faced just now. He wasn’t drunk yet it was still better to not drink any alcohol before these missions. 

‘Couldn’t anyone else cover this one? Why do you have to call in the whole marauder team for some muggles’ James complained, flexing his hands when Frank was done with resetting his gloves. 

‘This has some serious individuals involved’ Dumbledore’s hologram informed, his blue eyes shifting to glance at James. ‘They could be a part of a large organisation. The description and attack is matching up with the other instances this month. Your job is to get any victims out of the building and arrest the attackers’ and with that he logged off. 

The van came to a stop, the back door opening. They got dropped off at the top of the building, the van flying off to be further away from the scene. The lab had smoke coming out from the windows, neon signs falling off and holograms around it beginning to glitch. People were getting ushered away from the building by the police and ambulance making their way through the crowd. 

Sirius pressed his earpiece, walking over to the edge of the building. ‘Moony, we’re here. Over’ he said, waiting for the plan. Remus instantly responded, filling them in on what’s going on. Peter is leading any victims out of the lab , James needed to search for anyone trapped or left behind and the two of them had to find the attackers. 

‘You get the good part’ James whined while stretching his arms before activating a mask. ‘I’ll go through the windows, you go through the door’ he said, his body turning invisible. James’s cloak ability always creeped Sirius out but he could still feel him if he was nearby. He just hoped that the attackers would not be paying attention. 

Sirius rushed in through one of the entrances at the roof, activating his own mask when he saw smoke filling the whole place. It was difficult to see, he oriented on the light inside the lab. There were a lot of rooms but no signs of people or attackers. The pieces of the ceiling were falling off in the corridors, the blue lights barely staying on, wires being visible in the damaged walls. The screens on the walls were cracked.

There were some rooms in the lab that were on fire but the firefighters would handle it when they got there. Moony called into the earpiece to come find him on the third floor so Sirius found the stairs, rushing down. ‘That’s a lot of fucking stairs’ he mumbled yet wasn’t going to take the elevator as it could be broken. 

Numbers on the walls flashed by him as he ran, finally reaching the third floor. 

‘Moony?’ He pressed on the earpiece, waiting. There was no answer.

He called out again but was cut off in mid sentence by a glitchy voice which didn’t belong to any of the marauders or phoenix’s order members. 

‘Too late’ it said. Then it was silence. 

Sirius looked around the corridor that was filled with smoke and glitching blue light. How did anyone get into their connection line?

He didn’t want to stand there for long so he instantly moved in the most plausible direction. He had to find his teammates. 

Finally when he was running by, he felt someone’s presence. That caused him to slow down to a stop, slowly taking in his surroundings. The damaged lights were still flashing, the notice boards glitching with them. 

‘Moony?’ He called out. No response. It couldn’t be him. He would call out to him too.

Through the thick fog of smoke he began to see a figure, it was faint but it was present. It was shorter then Sirius so it couldn’t be Remus.The stillness and calmness that came from it creeped Sirius out, at the same time angering him. 

After a good minute, it quickly turned and started darting away. The sudden movement snapped Sirius back into reality and began running after the silhouette.

‘Bastard’ He rasped, his arm beginning to glow an orange color in contrast with the blue corridor lights. The light going across his arm and through the black suit made the silvery constellations on his gloves glow pale mauve against their black background.

He produced a long, fiery force whip, slashing through the air. The attacker dodged but didn’t attack back. They were surprisingly fast. Sirius’s attack just hit a wall, busting through it to only leave black smoke behind. 

They were running in zig zags, Sirius soon noticing that they were making their way upstairs. That had Sirius’s arms glow brighter. He couldn’t let whoever it was to get away. 

He was throwing any attack he could at the figure. Whips, Shots. They dodged them with ease. Embers began to spark from Sirius’s hands and smoke from his nose, having him rip off his mask. He figured the angrier he would get, the more damage he can inflict. 

He only noticed how far they had come when they ran onto the little bridge at the top floor that was going to the twin building. The twin building was also damaged, looking like it's about to collapse. The entrance into it was blocked with cracked chunks of cement and melting metal, the smoke and fire coming out of the cracked windows. 

‘You have nowhere to run!’ Sirius yelled as they slowed down. His arms beginning to cool down, shining a pale mauve color. 

The bridge was really thin and the other building was almost shattering. Blue and purple lights from the buildings around as well as the commercial holograms floating by let Sirius have a good look at a person. 

The figure was covered from head to toe in black cloth, leather and graphene. The clothes were only tight around the arms that had the gadgets on and legs to run, the tall matte boots going almost up to the knee. The rest of the body seemed shapeless with the materials being layered and loose. Even the shoulder had padding. The gloves were covered with actual gloves to hide their look and shape. The most distinct feature was the mask. It was pure white and in the shape of a skull. The mask had sharp edges and made out some matte material. The eyes were red little cameras, focusing on him beneath the hood. 

After taking a breather, the person took a fighting position. The sight just made Sirius giggle.

‘That’s cute’ He mumbled, not even putting his fists up himself. The other might not even be a meta-human. 

Sirius's arms began to glow orange again, standing out from the blues and purples around them. He’s got to admit, the person was fast. Before he could even blink he was already lunging at him. Unfortunately for the mystery person, their skills weren’t enough for the phoenix training. 

Even with the layers of clothing, the other was light. Light enough to throw onto the glass floor. Sirius fired at them yet the other figure dodged, jumping back onto their feet. The orange blasts cracked the floor, the cracks slowly spreading. 

Sirius wasn’t focusing on that though. The figure lunged at him again, Sirius instantly noticed the ebony smoke coming from it’s fingertips. It seemed familiar. Without lingering at it for too long, he dodged the attacks and delivered the blow to the stomach. It definitely threw the other at least a few feet across the cracking bridge. 

The mask flinged off, shattering . They definitely felt that real good, struggling to push themselves up.

Sirius grinned, the glowing orange and mauve light coming from him beginning to dim. He took a slow step towards the figure, waiting for it to turn around. 

He heard them groan in a low voice, shakily standing up and pulling off the hood to reveal messy black hair. When they turned around Sirius almost became nauseous. 

‘R-Reggie?’ He croaked, staring at his brother's pale face like he’s seeing a ghost. 

Regulus stared back in what almost looked like agony. He couldn’t even tell what the other one was feeling. Sirius just couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. He can’t even process what is happening. His brother can’t, he can’t be a terrorist. 

Sirius’s mouth just stayed open while Regulus shook his head and furrowed his brows, attempting to look angry like he gets to be angry. 

He sensed someone else’s presence and spun around to look back at the smoking entrance from the building that they just ran out from. 

It was a tall man with matted gray hair that was swept back. His face had sharp, beastly features. His skin was obviously artificial, faint lines going across his face and body. A cyborg. His eyes were human though. But his smile. It was wide, almost from ear to ear and had black, pointy teeth. There were barely any clothes on him. The clothes that were draped around him were ripped and barely covering anything at all. What caught his attention the most was that he was soaked in blood. Everywhere. 

The cyborg produced a deep and menacing chuckle, throwing something over to Sirius. It was Remus’s bloody number plate from his suit. 

‘You-You piece of-‘ Sirius rasped, glancing back at Regulus and then the cyborg. The rage that was built up in him was making him sick.

Regulus disintegrated in black smoke and appeared next to the cyborg. He wasn’t looking at Sirius. The piece of shit was too embarrassed to raise his gaze.

The last thing Sirius remembered was that the beastly man punched the bridge's floor, it breaking beneath Sirius’s feet. 

🌘🌑🌑🌑

The stars looked brighter on the roof of the skyscraper they were at. Lily was munching on the wrap she got while Severus just moved the glass noodles around the cardboard takeaway box. 

She was rambling on about what a customer at the day job she did said to her, resting herself against Severus. Severus was half listening, his mind wandering somewhere else. 

There was a green light that bounced off of them from the hologram of a boba commercial, illuminating their faces. Lily was sometimes glancing back at him when she talked but Severus was just staring ahead at the vast ocean of blues, purples, greens and pinks. Sometimes reds. Here was a large head of a woman talking about the news on a different skyscraper, glitchy deep blue clouds floating by, a skimpily dressed woman dancing. 

Severus’s mind only focused back on Lily when she leaned off of him. 

‘So look, can you not get mad this time?’ Lily mumbled and Severus knew what she was going to talk about. 

‘So I saw- I saw James today-‘ 

‘I know’ Severus cut her off, looking back at her. He felt how uneasy she got so he attempted to smile at her, pushing away any argument or opposition that was beginning to form in his head. 

‘If you like him, that’s fine-like… If he makes you happy then… I can’t just tell you what to do so….’ He scratched the back of his head, looking away. Severus did feel Lily getting more excited. 

‘You don’t mind?’ Lily exclaimed, her face lighting up. Seeing her like this encouraged Severus to lock up any hard feelings he had about the other man. He didn’t want to lose Lily. He couldn’t lose Lily. She’s everything he had. He’s in no position to lose anyone. 

‘Well…. I just want you to be happy… But I also don’t want you getting hurt’ Severus managed to grit through his teeth, looking back at the grinning Lily. 

‘And I won’t. He’s changed, Severus’ Lily said, laying her head back on Severus’s shoulder. The warmth comforted him so he just ignored the lie. Instead of arguing he looked back up at the sky, admiring the vast planet above them and the little lights scattered across it. He forgot what it’s like to look up and see a moon. 

‘You know, I saw Sirius with you’ Lily said, brushing her glowing hair behind her ear. Severus I immediately rolled his eyes, not knowing what was wrong with her. 

‘Yes and he is the same exact asshole’ Severus grumbled, getting up and walking over to the edge of the tower, his noodles laying forgotten. 

‘Come on, he didn’t look aggressive’ Lily said as she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

‘ It doesn’t matter what he looks like’ Severus grumbled, shrugging off her hand. Lily sighed at that and rested her arms on the metal, looking down at the cars floating by. 

‘What did he even say to you?’ Lily said, not looking at him. 

‘Well, when I asked what he wanted, he asked what I liked but then settled for a rapancy-‘ Severus listed as he searched in his memory but felt a light punch on his shoulder. 

‘So he was hitting on you!?’ Lily laughed while Severus just began to cringe. 

‘Bullshit’ Severus said, being aware of his looks and their past. He didn’t understand why Lily was acting like nothing ever happened. 

‘Well look. He comes up and asks what you like and what I assume was try to make conversation. You could have at least gotten a free drink from him. He would have ignored you or started a fight if he wanted to be his usual self’ Lily said, grinning at Severus. ‘Come on, we’re what- almost 30. We can grow up and put the academy in the past’ 

‘It doesn’t work like that. It’s easy for you to say’ Severus hissed and looked away. ‘And besides, it was more like mocking than hitting’ He sighed, looking back at Lily. 

‘Well, you know those kind of boys in preschool that tug on girls' hair because they secretly like them?’ Lily hinted and Severus just snorted. 

‘Yeah yeah, very funny. Besides, do I look like someone who is even remotely wanted?’ He raised his brow, getting amused. 

‘Oh shut up about being ugly’ Lily mused, shoving him a bit. ‘You actually have a pretty unique face, if you just did your eyeliner better and did something with those weird teeth’ She teased. 

‘That’s one way of putting it’ Severus smiled but then furrowed his brows. The news lady was suddenly getting news about an attack at the lab that was way down over at the south wall. 

He remembered that Reggie and Greyback were sent there and it was confirmed by the picture of a green hologram of a snake going through a skull’s mouth in the sky above the lab. 

🌖🌑🌑🌑

The pastel lights felt bleak for the next three days after the incident. Remus was in the hospital with serious traumas to his spine and stitches everywhere. It looked like someone took a bite of him. Sirius shuddered just at the memory of seeing him get rushed to the healers with blood seeping from his shoulder and stomach. But he knew he was going to be alright. He got news that he was going to recover. Sirius himself barely had a scratch, he managed to hover himself over the ground for a few seconds before landing. The rest of the marauders were fine too. 

Of course that wasn’t the only thing on his mind. His stupid brother. Sirius hasn't talked to him in a long while but he would have never in a hundred years thought that his brother would do this. 

‘Little piece of shit’ Sirius barked, throwing his glass of booze against the wall. 

When he was questioned, he described the beast looking cyborg. Mentioned the sharp black teeth, the blood and even remembered the black tattoo on his arm. It was a black skull with a snake going through. In the same shape as the radiant green hologram in the sky that they left. 

When they asked Sirius if he knew who the other one was he said no. The lie has been bothering him every night after that day. He knew that it was so despicable of him but he just couldn’t tell Dumbledore about his brother. Sirius just lied that he couldn’t tell who was under the mask. 

Apparently they were part of a group or maybe even a cult called death eaters. They are really anti muggle and muggleborn so that could explain why they attacked the lab but they could have also been there for more than that. 

Sirius plopped on the couch in his living room, closing the blinds and turning on the lights. He had to think. Sirius instantly logged onto his computer. 

When he tried to find something on Regulus he was met with a surprise. Regulus basically disappeared from the system. He couldn’t contact him, he couldn’t find any files on him. Nothing.

Sirius rubbed his temples in frustration, the blue and red light cutting into his eyes. 

He tried to think if there is anyone dodgy that he knows. There are a lot of gangs that operate in the dark districts. If they are particularly big they can be found in some more lively areas. The cyborg had a tattoo. The death eaters must have tattoos as a confirmation that they are in the gang. What other clue could they have?

‘The teeth’ Sirius mumbled to himself. Some gangs might alter their appearance so they could find their own more easily. He sure as hell knew that no one else just had black teeth. Reggie hadn’t opened his mouth but the cyborg had a toothy grin. His teeth were sharp and ebony, glistering unnaturally. The only other black toothed person he knows was Snivellus. That must have been it. 

Severus was working in the club and clubs were heavily infested with drugs and other illegal acts. Death eaters would surely do other dirty businesses on the side. The money and contacts had to be coming from somewhere. 

Sirius searched through some more files and data. Severus was there but he had a suspiciously low amount of data. He couldn’t find his birth certificate or track him through his gloves. His activity wasn’t monitored on the system but he did have a few fines. 

Sirius projected a small hologram of Severus, spinning it around a few times. The onyx eyes almost hypnotized Sirius. He caught himself staring for a bit too long, not knowing whether he should be disgusted with himself or not. But he just kept on looking at the pale man. He couldn’t even describe his own feelings. 

‘Fuck it’ he growled and sat back on the couch. The red light highlighted his shirtless, inked body as he slipped his hand down his pants. 

Sirius couldn’t really lie to himself anymore. He wanted to see the other wrap his thin lips around him. He wanted to hurt him. To hear him scream his name. He wanted to rip off his clothes to discover the rest of his body. 

‘Fuck’ Sirius muttered as he speeded his hand up. He didn’t know he had that in him. He always denied himself that he wanted the slimy bastard but he couldn’t control those feelings. The mere thought of that waist and hips getting hugged by the fabric and those thin delicate hands wrapping around his length turned his legs to jelly. 

When he finally finished, he laid there for a solid minute. Just staring at the ceiling. 

He had to find that man nevertheless. Even if he knew he can’t usually control himself, Snivellus could be a part of that gang and the key to ending the attacks. Or maybe the teeth are a coincidence and it was just Sirius’s dick doing the thinking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Lily is a slag


	4. Unsteady

🌘🌑🌑🌑

Severus was looking down at the ground while Regulus puffed with his vape next to him. They sat on the steps outside the lab. Or to be more certain, the battery shop that was hiding the actual lab. The pastel lights were beginning to slowly transition to more harsh neons.Severus doesn’t usually see the transformation but he had a short break before going back in. Riddle finally paid him so he could spend the units that he earned after his club shift. 

Regulus seemed tense, his gaze fixed at the cheap food stands across the rotting street. He was really focused on something but Severus couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t going to ask or try to comfort him. Severus had his own issues to care about.

‘Why are you back so suddenly?’ He asked, his gaze flickering at the younger male. 

‘Boss called. He needs us here but I think I might go back to Kelper ‘ he mumbled, blowing out the vapor. 

Severus felt a hand land on his shoulder, pulling his gaze back at Regulus. He offered to help him out with anything while he’s here but Severus wasn’t going to beg for anything from some rich kid. He wasn’t going to depend on anyone anymore. Severus felt his upper lip curl but he didn’t say anything. He just got up and went back inside. 

Who did these rich pure bloods think they were? Always looking down at everyone like they were some gods here. Especially the Blacks. 

Severus promised himself that he wouldn’t think about the past but Regulus’s face always reminded him of his pompous brother. 

Severus felt shivers when he had flashbacks of how Black and the rest of the four were ganging up on him like predators. Stripping him in front of the school, choking, attemted murder. He wasn’t going to be looked down on again.

Hours past faster when he worked. Most importantly it kept his mind off of other things. The ultraviolets in the black light made his mind swim as he worked on the batches of substances along others. He tried to not mess up anything so he could get out of work without trouble and thankfully for him, he did. Getting to Diagon on the tram wasn’t that eventful either, just some freaks on the street were trying to stir things up with cops. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Riddle didn’t have any news or tasks for him that day which could make the shift easier to get through but he knew that today it was longer.Lily was out somewhere which just had Severus nervous. She was most likely with the Potter boy, who Severus obviously didn’t trust. Lily could have been getting drugged and raped for all he knows. 

Pushing all those thoughts aside he got changed into his other clothes and pushed himself up to go to the red lit icy bar. Severus wasn’t sure if he liked the theme today yet the club was even more crowded than usual so that must be good for the business. He made sure to pick some dark red clothes with fishnets to blend with the red and magenta lights in the bar while getting to work.

🌖🌑🌑🌑

Sirius made sure to come to the club by the time all the shifts were supposed to be ending. Wasn’t difficult for him to check. 

This time he tried to dress in something that wasn’t eye catching to blend in while leaning against his bike. He was just across the street from the club, still being able to see who’s coming in and out. Snape would most likely come out through the back door.

Sirius blew out orange vapor as he watched crowds of people seamlessly push by each other, the floating by advertisement catching his eye occasionally. Minutes turned into hours, making Sirius even more impatient.

‘What the fuck can the git be doing?’ He murmured to himself, blowing out more vapor from his black gold vape. 

Finally he saw a more familiar figure emerge from the club’s back door. At first Sirius didn’t recognise him but with a closer look he could see the slimy bastard beneath the dark red hood. Sirius noted that he was dressed a bit more skimpily today, or at least for Severus exposing a bit more skin was basically beyond indecency. And it was tight too.

Sirius furrowed his brows when he noticed that Severus was less steady on his feet, using the walls for support every step of the way.

_ He can’t be drunk on his work day _ , Sirius thought to himself as he put his vape away and pulled his hood on. Severus’s sketchy state wasn’t his main worry though.

He watched some shady figures corner him just outside the shady corner next to the club where he first saw Snape. At this point, Sirius really didn’t remember what his plan even was but he did remember noting to himself to not interact with the git,

He just watched as Severus got dragged behind the incinerator, tapping his knee from the sudden nervousness. If the slime ball gets killed there he might not even get close to getting any answers. 

‘What a loser’ he barked as he pushed himself off his bike, making his way across the street. He knew what the guys would do to him and he couldn’t just look the other way. Even if he did like to see the git in distress, he wasn’t going to knowingly ignore this. He didn’t know if the slimeball would even be left alive for him to get answers from. 

The two guys were shorter than him,lanky and dressed in rags. Must have been from the dark parts. 

A single blow to the head to both of them knocked them out pretty quickly. ‘What are they even doing here?’ Sirius mumbled quietly, taking a good look at the two men that were lying unconscious on the wet pavement. They looked like junkies. 

When he turned his attention to Severus, he saw the shorter man helplessly leaning against the graffitied wall for support. While trying not to trip over the trash bags scattered around, Sirius made a move towards him. 

That quite frankly turned out to not be the best thing to do since Severus immediately tried to dash. Yet Sirius didn’t attempt to do anything, just watched Severus instantly trip on his way. He noticed that the other was under some influence and needed rest. 

‘Hey, I’m just trying to help’ Sirius said in an airy voice, taking slow steps towards Severus. He bit his lower lip when he saw how tight the pants were around the males ass but instantly shook his head. 

Snape was crawling away from Sirius yet it was no use. He was too weak to go anywhere. Sirius grabbed him by the arm, feeling the other try to kick him away. 

‘I just need you to stand’ Sirius grumbled as he tried to pull the other male up, the other not stopping to squirm. 

‘Fuck off’ Severus hissed, spitting in Sirius’s face. He was obviously having none of it.

The taller male immediately threw him on the ground, wiping his face in disgust.

‘You slimy piece of shit-I’m trying to help!’

‘I don’t need your fucking help’ Severus hissed back at him. 

Severus was pushing himself up with trembling arms, his clothes and bag ending up dirty. Sirius knew he couldn't get home like this. 

With a heavy sigh, Sirius walked up to him again yet this time trying to be more gentle. ‘I just wanna...shit’ He snorted slightly as Severus passed out. ‘Well this is just fucking amazing, now what?’ 

Sirius could just leave him laying around with the other two and hope that he doesn’t get raped yet he can’t. He didn’t want that to be on him and he needs the fucker alive.

With a heavy sigh, he checked Severus’s pulse and breathing before grabbing his bag and picking up the thin man. Maybe him carrying an unconscious person bridal style would get him some stares but people usually wouldn’t bother to care. 

Surprisingly, carrying Snape wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. The slimeball barely weighed anything. 

That saved him all the trouble with getting the other on his bike and holding him tightly before the machine lifted them up in the air and began taking them to his place. Sirius didn’t know where else to bring him. He could have brought him to the healers yet that would complicate his plan more. He just needed to get the man somewhere.

🌘🌑🌑🌑

Severus woke up with a large headache, not opening his eyes at first. He immediately noted that he wasn’t in his bed as he felt a leather pillow against his skin. Severus didn’t hear anyone or anything in the room moving so he opened his eyes to examine his surroundings. This definitely wasn’t the house of anyone he knows. 

He found himself laying on someone's expensive looking leather couch with a soft grey blanket around him. Fur blankets were expensive on the moon and especially in their part so they must have been rich. 

It was a living room with wall sized windows that led to a beautiful view of the city. The walls were matte and didn’t have any nasty wires sticking out of them, the ceiling had quadratic patterns on it with blue and red LEDs. Severus was mostly impressed by the plants in the room but he had no time admiring the nice room, he was in someone else's house and in someone else’s clothes. 

Severus sat up, looking down at the loose white shirt and the too big sweatpants that were on him. His bag was on the opposite couch and on the coffee table were laid out all of his stuff from the bag. 

‘Finally you’re awake’ a voice came from behind Severus, causing him to jump up. When he recognized the figure, he scowled in disgust yet also slight fear. His mind was swimming and head pounding. 

It was Black with his usual pompous smirk, holding a cup of coffee. His messy charcoal hair was loose now, softly brushing against the fair skin that was illuminated by the pastel beams coming from the window. 

‘What am I doing here?’ Severus spat, taking a step back from the couch after getting up. His eyes were darting around the room until they finally found the exit, beginning to plan his escape. 

‘Oh don’t bother trying to run.. You’re hungover, right? Puked all over the doorstep yesterday’ Sirius said lazily, walking around and sitting on the other couch. 

Severus indeed was feeling sick and tired, a nastily feeling beginning to grow in his stomach. 

‘You still haven’t answered my questio-‘

‘Would you rather I leave you lying on the street?’ 

Sirius barked impatiently but then took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. He then looked back at Severus, gesturing with his hand at the little bags of pink crystals and syringes with other substances on the table.

Severus pressed his lips together in a thin line when he looked over his things. He can’t really lie about not knowing what that is or where it came from. His head wasn’t in a good state either at that moment so he took a seat on the opposite leather couch. 

‘I’m not selling it if that’s what you think’ Severus muttered in response as he looked straight into the other’s eyes, trying to show no nervousness.  _ Or at least it isn’t me who was assigned that job, he thought to himself.  _

‘Oh I know, I’ve already guessed that it wasn’t for anyone else’ Sirius sighed, taking a sip of his coffee as he leaned back. 

‘Are you going to tell the police about it?’ Severus asked, slightly rubbing his thighs while trying to concentrate on the other man. 

Sirius took a moment to think but then shook his head, placing his coffee on the coffee table. ‘It would be useless anyways. This stuff is everywhere’ Sirius answered, knowing he would also be a hypocrite.

‘I’m assuming that the junkies at the club were also there for this..’ 

‘Junkies?’

Severus raised a brow but then began to slowly remember what happened. It was the end of his shift and then some men cornered him. The memories were slowly seeping in.

‘What-‘

‘You were really out of it. I’m not sure if they were there for the drugs or if they were just bothered. I would quit dressing like a slag if I was working there’ The other male interrupted him. 

Sirius stretched a bit, yawning. The clock showed that it was half past eight, Severus must have stayed there overnight.

‘What do you want?’ Severus mumbled, trying to cover himself with the blanket. He felt really exposed right in front of the worst person to be exposed to. The shirt wasn’t covering much of his arms but the soft pink light didn’t radiate his scars much anyways.

The other male just shrugged at the question, taking another sip of his coffee and popping a few vitamin pills in his mouth. ‘I just saw them cornering you and I didn’t want to be that kind of person to just-’

‘You would just be like every other person’ Severus cut him off, looking down at his knees. He knew Sirius was bullshitting. He wanted something.

Sirius was quiet for a moment but spoke again, changing the subject. 

‘That tattoo on your arm’ He mumbled, gesturing at Severus’s left arm. 

Severus immediately panicked as he realised that his bracelet was taken off, exposing his death eater tattoo. Yet Sirius might not even know what it means. 

‘It’s just a random tattoo’ Severus said as he brushed his fingers against the inky pattern of a snake going through a skull. 

‘Don’t like them glowy, eh?’ Sirius said, his eyes focusing on the black mark. Severus knew that he was onto something. 

‘Not my style’ He quickly answered, looking at Sirius up and down. The other male wasn’t wearing a shirt, just some black sweatpants and socks. His upper body was covered in black and grey tattoos, catching Severus’s gaze for way too long. 

‘You don’t like them flashy yourself, Black’ He huffed, standing up. 

‘Well I got these in Azkaban, they didn’t have many options’ Sirius scratched the back of his head, his dove grey eyes following Severus’s every move.

‘Azkaban? Why am I not surprised’ Snape huffed, quickly grabbing his bag and shoving all of his things in it. He then properly acknowledged that he wasn’t in his yesterday’s clothes, his mind slowly clearing up. 

‘You changed my clothes?’ Severus raised a brow, his gaze slowly falling back on the other male. 

Sirius just looked away, letting out a nervous giggle. ‘You were covered in dirt so…’ 

Severus just scowled at the thought, swinging his bag over his shoulder before making his way towards the door. His journey was interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain in his head, stumbling back a bit. 

Sirius didn’t look like he was that bothered about it, even looked as if he enjoyed seeing him in pain. He only began to act concerned when Severus began gagging. 

‘Not over my new fucking carpet!’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write more but I didn’t post for a long time so👉👈....
> 
> But we got them into the same house so we’re doing good so far

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and Sci fi piece ever so hope it wasn’t too cringe for you. I got really inspired to write this pair lately so I produced this mess. I tried not to overshare much info about this setting I made up in one day so I could reveal more about it later so not everything is going to be clear rn. 
> 
> I tried to make the Harry Potter elements here make sense in a cyberpunk ish setting. I try not to have the main two out of character so comment if they are. The snack/snirius community is really small and I felt like making a contribution even if it’s kinda wack.


End file.
